Wakwak
by Cookie-rookie
Summary: AU. Aomine always thought that Kagami was an angel. He just didn't expect to be right in his theory of 'Kagami-has-wings'. Third part of the not-so-normal!Kagami series.


Wakwak

Main character(s): Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki

Rating: T

Warnings: Aomine/Kagami or Kagami/Aomine. It's just barely shounen-ai. Non-human Kagami.

Summary: AU. Aomine always thought that Kagami was an angel. He just didn't expect to be right in his theory of 'Kagami-has-wings'. Kagami is a wakwak.

Disclaimer: Uh? The term fanfiction should explain everything.

/

Aomine wasn't too proud to admit that he was disturbed. Like majorly OMG distressed kind of disturbed. It was late in the day and the sun was starting set creating an eerily glow in the sky. Normally, Aomine wouldn't be worried about this since he was tall and people just don't mess with those bigger than them. But that wasn't it.

And the reason why Aomine was s disturbed was because of the footsteps. The footsteps that were following him; the footsteps that had no body connected to them. At first he thought it was Kuroko but when Aomine broke out into a run the footsteps were right behind him. If the steps belonged to Kuroko, then they wouldn't have kept up at all. So Aomine, being a basketball idiot, went to a brightly light area; the nearby basketball court. And now Aomine was facing an entirely different predicament.

When he arrived on the court, the footsteps stopped around a dark area and a body of a pretty woman walked out of the shadows.

"Hello there" Aomine's instincts told him to run and run fast, they told him that the woman smiling from across him is dangerous.

"Hi" Aomine said stiffly, ignoring his instincts to look the woman up and down.

The woman gave a wide smile and stepped forward, "I like you, you look absolutely delicious" Aomine took a step back as the woman took another step forward. Her grin got wider and wider, it was a grin that was inhumanely impossible to do and her teeth looked like razors.

Aomine gulped and made a turn to run away, only the woman suddenly appeared in front of the blue haired teen.

"It's not nice to run away" the woman gave Aomine a mocking look. Before reaching a hand up to grab his throat. "Thanks for the meal" she grinned opening her mouth from her chin to where her nose should be.

Aomine struggled but the woman's grip was like steel.

"Let him go!" a familiar voice yelled from besides Aomine and a hand shot out and gripped the woman's hand that was holding Aomine up.

The woman turned her head sharply to the new comer and growled. "This is my dinner" her beautiful appearance turned gruesome as she angrily spat.

Aomine's vision started to gain black specks.

"Drop him" the voice growled.

The woman gained a twisted smirk. "Fine then" she threw Aomine far into the sky.

Aomine yelled out as he was high in the air. Looking down, Aomine saw the woman cut in half by the other shape, or at least Aomine hoped it was the woman and not his would be savoir. Falling down quickly Aomine closed his eyes praying that he would survive the fall.

Hearing the flapping of wings, Aomine's eyes flew open as he was taken away from the basketball court.

"Whoa" Aomine turned around slightly to face his savior and felt himself blush lightly. "Kagami!" he yelped in surprise as Kagami Taiga held him up in the air and flapped his bat like wings.

Grinning down at Aomine, Kagami shifted his hold on Aomine. "Hey Ahomine".

"BaKagami" Aomine frowned, "why do you have wings? Why are you here? And what just happened?" Kagami flew higher, "and why are you carrying me like this!?" Aomine gestured to the bridal style hold.

"Well thanks for saving me" Kagami rolled his eyes "I don't what I would do if you didn't come". "You couldn't even spare me a thanks, you bastard" Kagami growled from under his breath.

Aomine snorted and crossed his arms, "just answer the questions". Kagami made a sharp turn and flew higher as more street lights came on.

"You were about to eaten" Kagami stated, ignoring the other questions.

Aomine huffed. "Yeah and by what?" he stressed.

"By a spirit that hasn't moved on" Kagami bit his lips as he moved slightly to avoid a flock of birds. "She died and the dead can't remain in this world" Aomine rolled his eyes "so to get away from the reapers they eat human flesh to hide their lack of souls and blood" Kagami finished as he quickly descended.

Aomine elbowed Kagami in the face, "why were you there?"

"Asshole" Kagami growled and shifted his hold on Aomine again. "I smelled something yummy" he stated squinting into the night sky.

Aomine froze "are you planning to eat me?" he panicked slightly, because with his luck he would jump out of a fire and into the frying pan.

"No, I meant her" Kagami smiled slightly "My kind tends to feed on the spirits of the dead".

Aomine nodded his head, "Why this" he motions to the beautiful black bat wings sporting from Kagami's back.

Kagami pouted slightly "I was born this way" he defended.

"So you're not an angel? And where do those go when you're at school?" Aomine questioned, watching as Kagami's wings twitched slightly. "I'm too heavy for you?" he frowned and worried his bottom lip.

Kagami gave a soft laugh. "Nah, you're not heavy and angels don't have wings". Kagami smiled as he faced Aomine, "they disappear when I go to school".

"Disappear?" Aomine frowned

"Ah" Kagami clucked his tongue, "I'll just have to show you". Kagami titled his head, a sheepish grin on his face "it's hard to describe".

Aomine nodded his head before he stiffened. "Angels are real?"

Kagami looked miffed. "I have bat wings and you just got attacked by a ghost. Of course they're real! Just like everything else that comes from myths" Kagami huffed righteously, "You modern humans are so arrogant".

"Yeah" Aomine felt slightly offended "well I know you are but what am I?" he asked childishly.

Kagami looked at Aomine "Human", the red head smirked.

"You say that like you're not a human" Aomine pointed out.

Kagami blinked in surprise. "Do you not see these wings in my back?"

Aomine lifted his head to stare at Kagami's amused face. "So you're not a mutant?"

Kagami broke out in laughter. His flying slightly off as his body shook with amusement. "What? No, no I'm not" he chortled.

Aomine gripped Kagami's arms tightly as the flying started to become steady again. "Then what are you?" he asked, slowly letting go Kagami's arms.

"Wakwak" Kagami told Aomine after a few moments of thinking.

Aomine closed and opened his mouth as he tried to think what a 'wakwak' is.

Kagami let out a heavy sigh. "It's a bat-like vampire-ghoul. The Philippines just happen to have the closest accurate description" he withdrew his wings and allowed himself and Aomine to free fall.

"Shit! Open your wings! Open your wings!" Aomine screamed as they fell.

"Wait" Kagami hissed, "we need to get out of this air turbulence if I want to fly".

Aomine wouldn't admit it but screamed like a girl as he held onto Kagami.

"Now" Kagami spoke calmly as he quickly opened his wings and took a turn left.

Aomine just panted as he tried to calm his heart. "What the hell man!" he screamed as his adrenaline slowed down.

"I needed to take a left turn and you can't do that in the turbulence lane" Kagami spoke blandly as he flapped his wings "think of it like driving". He grinned at Aomine.

"I'm never getting into a car with you" Aomine wheezed, eyes still wide. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to what they were originally talking about "so, a ghoul? Like the ones in that anime?"

Kagami gained a look of rage, "I don't feed on humans" he refuted.

The two were silent for a moment. Aomine looked down at the ground and noticed that from this height they looked like stars.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked memorized by the sight.

Kagami let the wind bring them up once more. "To some place safe" he answered.

"Why?" Aomine raised an eyebrow at the answer.

Kagami sighed once more. "That woman was originally traveling in a pack. The others are going to come after you for revenge" he stated as spread his wings fully out to let the wind take them away.

"Why me?!" Aomine shouted. "You're the one that killed her" he growled.

Kagami grunted, "And they are afraid of my kind due to our appetites. You're an easier target" he spoke as if it was a well-known fact.

Silence consumed the two again. Aomine grumbled as Kagami hit turbulence again.

"So the reason you can jump like that-" Aomine started "-is due to these" he motioned to the black wings.

Kagami's eyes went wide "No, I retain no ability for flight without my wings out" he said monotone as if he was reading the sentence out of a book.

"Retain!" Aomine laughed, "That's a pretty big word coming from a BaKagami like you!" he snickered.

Kagami tightly gripped Aomine "Bastard! I just saved your life!"

"Yeah, and I'm still gonna beat your ass in our match tomorrow" Aomine snorted still snickering.

Kagami looked confused, "We have no matches tomorrow!" he protested.

"BaKagami" Aomine rolled his eyes, "we're going to play one-on-one".

"I didn't know that!" Kagami puffed up. "You can't just schedule this stuff on your own!" he onjected.

"Another big word" Kagami wondered if he should've let the woman eat Aomine, "do you want to play against me?"

Kagami answered immediately "I do but-"

"Then shut up and fly, batman" Aomine grinned at his reference.

"I don't appreciate that comparison" Kagami pursed his lips.

Aomine just smirked "Yeah? Well deal with it BaKagami" he mocked.

"Ahomine" Kagami growled as he resisted the temptation to drop Aomine.

/

**A/N:**

**I own up to all mistakes. This is part three of the not-so-normal!Kagami series I started. **

**Wakwak is a Philippine vampire-ghoul that hunts humans. I messed with the facts of the Wakwaks, so don't expect anything written to be accurate. It took me an hour, but I finally wrote this!**

**So far in the not-so-normal!Kagami series:**

**1. Siyokoy (merman!Kagami)**

**2. Frog Prince (frog!Kagami)**

**3. Wakwak (winged!Kagami)**

**Next story will be of Murasakibara and Kagami. Key word for this story is 'ghost'.**


End file.
